Rethinking
by loveglee123
Summary: Harry goes to try and talk his little brother out of making the same mistake that he considers himself to have made, but will being trapped in the school with a shooter and the glee club help him to realize things are not always as bad as they seem? Will coming close to losing him make his husbands realize just what they are missing? Crossover with Charmed and NCIS. WH/TM/HP Kladam
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS!_

Harry once thought the best thing he'd ever done was marry the two men he was madly in love with, but his opinion on that had recently changed. He thought he could handle being in a marriage with his two best friends, knowing they while they all loved each other, they didn't love him the way he loved the two of them. Oh how wrong he'd been.

Like many others he'd been furious when he'd heard that the law stating that if gay men and women wanted to marry, they had to be married in groups of three. He thought it was unfair that his straight friends could marry each other, but if his gay ones wanted to, they had to find another person to join them. He was sure it was the politician's way of making sure gay men and women didn't marry, but it seemed many wanted to prove them wrong. As such, there were many others like him who entered into partnerships with friends so that they could marry.

He'd first met Wyatt and Tim when he'd moved to the US to search for the father that had abandoned him and his brother to the care of his mother and stepfather. He'd started out in Washington DC, and met a young NCIS agent who also had daddy issues. The two hit it off right away, and he found himself quickly falling for him. The two became each other's support systems, him supporting Tim when the man had to put up with pranks from his coworker, and was being overlooked by a boss who played favorites, and Tim supported him when his search for his dad produced nothing, and his mum and stepdad were getting on his case.

He still felt a fresh wave of disappointment when he thought about Tim's response when Harry had professed his feelings for the older man. At 18, almost 19, Harry told his 25 year old friend that he had feelings, and while Tim had been flattered, he'd been nice enough to let Harry down gently. It was shortly after that that they'd met Wyatt, and before long the three of them were becoming just as close, though things were still a little strained between him and Tim.

It was great…having friends, something he hadn't had when he was at Hogwarts due to people only seeing him as the younger brother of the boy who lived. However, as time went he noticed the looks Wyatt and Tim would give each other, and how they would talk about something they had done over the weekend as if he had been there with them, when in reality he'd been alone. He wanted to be jealous of them, but he couldn't find it in himself to be, so poured himself into finding his father.

Then the law passed, and Wyatt and Tim asked him to marry them so that they too could prove that they weren't going to let some stupid law keep them from getting married. He'd agreed, thinking that he'd gone his entire life without knowing love, and he wouldn't mind since he'd be married to his best friends.

It was harder being married when you are madly in love with your spouses, and they felt nothing but friendship for you…this is how he found himself making his way up to the doors of a high school in Lima, Ohio at 24 years old, hoping to talk his younger brother out of making the same mistake he had.

He'd found his dad when he was 22 years old, about to marry the two other men. He'd been so excited, especially after he found out his dad had disowned both himself and older brother from the Potter line, taking on James' mother's maiden name, all so that Harry and his twin brother could claim the inheritance…which had been denied Harry by his mother and stepfather. He thought he may have actually found a bit of happiness for himself, but then his youngest brother informed them all at the dinner table that he was gay, and his father let them all know what he thought of that lifestyle.

Harry had walked out that day, returning to a life where at least he had his best friends, working extra-long hours to keep his brother in a private school after the young boy was beaten up after a school dance, and finishing up his own muggle degree.

"What are you doing here?" He heard his brother's voice before he saw him, and tried not to flinch at hearing the hate dripping in the younger boy's tone. Glancing around the choir room he took in the sight of the students all looking at Blaine in shock.

"I heard about what Kurt asked you, and was hoping we could talk." Blaine glared at him, and Harry could see his brother had already made up his mind on that particular subject. He'd heard from Cooper that Kurt's boyfriend in New York was going to have to return to England after he finished at NYADA, and Kurt had asked Blaine to marry the two of them to keep the bloke there.

"We are soooo not going to have this conversation, and you can just leave." Blaine responded to him. He was just about to argue when all of a sudden a sound like a gunshot happened somewhere within the school, and everyone froze.

Everyone froze, glancing at the other two adults in the room, obviously members of the faculty. Just then they heard another shot, and everyone started moving at once. He helped Blaine push the piano over next to the wall, before the two of them helped a boy in a wheelchair to sit behind the piano, while the two teachers moved to shut and lock the doors and turn out the lights.

They were told my one of the teachers to text and call their loved ones, but not to tell them where they were, as shooter had phones too. He saw Blaine searching his pockets in a panic, obviously searching for his phone. "Here, you can use mine." He said, handing his over, knowing he should call his husbands, but knowing it could wait until he was sure Blaine was taken care of.

Looking around the room he could see all of the students crying, trying to call their loved ones, each one scared out of their mind. Knowing they would have people who would miss them dearly if something went wrong, all the while wondering if he would be missed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Blaine glanced at his brother's phone placed in his hand, wondering why Harry wasn't using it to call any of his family members. He'd seen the wedding ring on his brother's finger, and remembered that it hadn't been there the last time he'd seen him. Surly Harry's wife would want to know that he was ok, maybe his brother had children at home. "Call your parents, call Cooper…Call Kurt." Harry urged before going back to glancing at the room, almost as though he was looking for an escape route.

"Why do you object to Kurt so much, you just show up one day, and then walk back out again when you realize we are not what you wanted…" He stopped talking when he realized his brother was looking at him, hurt clearly plastered on his face.

"I left because I thought that my decision to marry two men would make our dad and your mom even harder on you." Blaine was stunned by this, having no inclination that his brother was gay, not that Harry had stuck around long enough to tell him that.

"Don't you think you should call them?" He whispered, not ready to hand the phone over just yet.

"Nah, it was more of a marriage of convenience. They were in love, and with the marriage law, the only way to get married was to get their best friend to agree to marry them." Harry said with a shrug, and Blaine didn't miss how eerily similar his situation was to Harry's. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…but it can wait. Call, text, do whatever you need to."

Blaine nodded, typing Cooper's number into the texting window. _Don't know if you're watching the news, there were gunshots fired in McKinley. Harry's with me, and we're safe for now.-B_

He then sent an identical message to both of his parents before typing Kurt's number into the phone, wishing he had Adam's. He'd talked to the Brit a couple of times since Kurt had proposed the three of them getting married to keep Adam in the country, and found he really did like the guy, not that he thought he loved him, but hey, it could happen.

_I don't know if you have seen the news, there were gunshots fired in the school, but we're all safe right now. Please don't worry, and tell Adam I'm ok. I'm actually texting you from my older brother, Harry's phone, I must have left mine in my locker, but Harry's with me, and we're ok.-B_

He then handed the phone back to Harry, "You want to text anyone?" He asked handing the phone over to his brother, watching as Harry turned it over in his hands. It was then pushed back into his own hands.

"You hold onto it…just in case they text you back." Harry said with a reassuring smile. It was then that another shot was fired somewhere in the school, this time closer to the choir room, and Blaine felt the weight of his brother's body cover his.

There was a scuffle, and Blaine looked up just in time to see Mr. Schue grab ahold of Sam, before wrestling him to sit down next to him. Trying to get him to stay down so that he wouldn't give away that they were hiding in the room.

It would appear it was too little too late for at that second there was a shot fired right outside the door and the door was thrown open, the lock busted. The shooter was someone Blaine only vaguely recognized, a sophomore, he thought, someone he'd seen the jocks all pick on. He didn't know his name, but he remembered stepping in to get them to stop a couple of times.

He closed the door, before waving the gun around the room. "Everyone stand up and go sit in the chairs over there." He could see the kid was panicked, and he knew that would not end well for anyone. He noticed movement to his left, and was about to stand when a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Why don't you just calm down, and put the gun down." Harry was the one moving, the one talking, and Blaine's heart was hammering in his chest. He saw his brother had his hands up and was moving slowly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry moved slow, not wanting to spook the terrified teen in front of him. He froze all together when the gun was pointed at him, ignoring his brother's terrified gasp from the floor at his feet. "Put the gun down before you do something you can't take back." Harry said, not moving, but not giving up on getting this kid to listen to him. He hated doing it, but he maintained eye contact hoping to get inside the kids mind, hoping to find something that could help him. He never told his stepfather that he'd learned the skills of Legilimency or Occlumency, out of pure desire to ensure the man could never rape his mind again just for the fun of it.

What he saw was someone so desperate they were willing to hurt people to get whatever it was they wanted. "Everyone do as he says, but move slowly." He told the room, stepping in front of Blaine and the other two boys that had been hiding behind the piano with them, Blaine and the blond helping the other boy into his wheelchair, before wheeling him over to the chairs and sitting down with the rest of the people in the class room.

"You go sit with them." The kid said, waving the gun in his direction, and Harry did as he was told, trying not to make any sudden movements that would spook the kid, so he took a seat next to the two teachers. Every once in a while he would see some of the students jump, and hear their phones vibrate, and apparently he wasn't the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS!_

Blaine jumped as he felt the phone vibrate in his hand and glanced down at it, seeing a message from Kurt begging him to tell him that he was ok. How he wanted to give that small thing to Kurt, but he also knew he couldn't lie to him, he couldn't tell Kurt he was ok when it was so clear to him that he was not. He looked up shocked when the phone was snatched out of his hand, and thrown against the far wall. It is then he notices the pieces of other phones that are smashed around the room, as the shooter makes his way down the line, taking everyone's phones and smashing them.

"Give me your phone." The shooter is now standing in front of Harry, holding out his hand. He is amazed at how his brother is keeping his calm, and misses what Harry says to the boy. He gasps when he sees the kid, whipping his brother across the face with the butt of the gun.

"I already told you, you've already smashed my phone. My brother didn't have his, so I gave him mine, he was going to be texting the same people as I was anyways." Harry said, maintaining his calm even as the blood trickled down his cheek, from a cut over his eye. Everyone gasped in horror as Harry was whipped again, some of the girls crying harder when the force of the hit threw Harry out of the chair, his head connecting with a table that had been sitting in the corner on his way down. Blaine was on his feet before he knew it, making his way over to his brother.

"He was telling you the truth, my phone is in my locker; I'll give you my locker number and combination if you want to go make sure I'm telling you the truth." Blaine said as he tried to help Harry sit up, seeing the tell-tale signs of a concussion.

"I'll take your word for it." The kid said as he backed off, and Blaine smiled at Mr. Schue as the man helped him get Harry back into his seat. He tried to do what he could to check on his brother, but Harry just waved him off, pulling him down into the seat next to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kurt had been so terrified when he'd gotten Blaine's text about a shooter being inside the school, that he hadn't even questioned Adam when the man promised he could get the two of them to Lima. He had waved off the man's explanation of something called apparation, he would have to make him explain it to him later, when he wasn't worried about Blaine's safety. He would forever remember the shock of disappearing from his New York apartment, only to appear in the living room of his parent's home in Lima.

The two had then called his dad, Adam feeding the man some story about wanting to surprise them and having caught a flight in and then taken a cab from the airport. He had then explained that they had seen the news coverage about the shooting, accepting the ride to the school when Kurt's dad offered to swing by and pick them up.

He'd been surprised to find a group of boys clad in navy blue blazers, Blaine's parents and Cooper among the group, and had quickly made his way over to them hoping for some news, only to be disappointed when he found out they had none. Before long Tina and Brittany had found them, and the two girls were currently being comforted by Nick and Jeff. It was there he waited, praying that his other fiancé was safe, and would soon emerge from the school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry tried to focus on the scared child before him, trying to focus through the black spots floating before his eyes. He knew the feeling to be that scared child, cowering in a corner, doing what you had to in order to make sure that you were never hurt again. How many times had he considered turning his wand, or even a gun, on his uncle during a beating? How many times had he considered the different curses he could use on his brother and stepfather when they were cutting him down, using him for target practice all for the sake of his brother's "training"?

"You don't understand…no one understands." The kid said, waving the gun around, and Harry felt the not so irrational fear that the thing would go off.

"That's where you might be wrong. I know of at least one person in this room that bullying has landed in the hospital." Harry saw the kid's hand start to tremble, and tried even harder to focus on the kid before him. He really wanted to take off his glasses, and try to rub the black spots away, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he broke eye contact. "You haven't done any permanent damage, we can all still walk away from this."

The kid just continued to ignore him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blaine glanced over at his brother, and couldn't help the worry that was stirring deep within him. He knew it was imperative to keep Harry awake, pretty sure the man had a concussion from being whipped with the gun, as well as hitting his head when he fell out of the chair.

They had been trapped in the room with the kid for the past couple of hours, listening as a negotiator tried to reason with him from outside the door. So far nothing had come of it, but Blaine wasn't giving up hope that someone would think of a way to get them out of there safely, and decided to focus on keeping Harry awake.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to be about getting married, now seems as good a time as any." Blaine watched as his brother visibly struggled to put his thoughts together, and it worried him that Harry seemed to be struggling so much.

"I told you that I married my friends so that they could get married, well what I didn't tell you was that I was madly in love with them when I did it." Blaine waited patiently as Harry seemed to work out what he wanted to say next. "I thought I could live with them not being in love with me, but I didn't take into account how hard it would be to be the only one in the relationship that was nothing more than a friend."

"You were in love with them." Blaine was pretty sure he had things figured out, but he wanted Harry to confirm it for him. he couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if that is how things turned out for him, if he was the only one in the relationship that was seen as nothing more than a friend, all the while, hoping that Kurt's feelings for him hadn't changed so that he would be loved by at least one of his husbands.

"I was never loved growing up, so I just figured you couldn't miss something you never had." Harry nodded in confirmation to Blaine's observation. "My mum and stepfather were very caught up in our brother's fame, and dad never came around, so didn't know when I was shipped off to my mum's sister and her husband to raise." Harry seemed to be losing the battle to stay awake, and it worried Blaine as he knew how important it was that he not fall asleep, especially if the head injury was as bad as Blaine thought it might be.

"Anyways, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were going into this relationship with your eyes open. I'd rather not have to watch you be miserable in a marriage you can't get out of...not without hurting someone you really care about..." Blaine shook his brother's shoulder, lightly slapping Harry's face when the shaking did nothing to wake the man up.

"Why didn't you try to contact them when the shooting started?" It was something that had bothered him since Harry had pushed the phone back into his hand. He couldn't have imagined not calling or texting Kurt in that situation.

"I left the apartment I share with them three days ago," Harry looked up at him, but looking into his brothers eyes Blaine knew Harry was not completely with it, and probably had no idea what was coming out of his mouth. "I still haven't heard from them, no call or text seeing where I was, or when I'd be home.". It was then Blaine realized just what a lonely existence his brother really had.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was well into the evening when the standoff finally came to an end. Blaine never felt anything like the extreme relief he felt when the cops finally talked the shooter down, and they were all able to leave the choir room, he and Sam supporting Harry. They had barely reached his friends and family before he was pulled into his dad's strong embrace, surprised when he could feel the wetness on his dad's face, only to be pushed into his mother's arms when his dad moved over to climb into the ambulance with Harry.

He wanted to protest when he felt her hold on him loosen, but the he was pulled into another embrace, one that was just as familiar as either of his parents. He could feel his mom's hands on his shoulders, almost as though she was afraid to let him go.

However, that had been hours ago, and now he sat in the hospital waiting room, doing just that, waiting to hear how his brother was doing, along with his parents, Cooper, Kurt, and Adam. The doctors had been out once already to inform them that they were concerned about the amount of swelling inside Harry's brain. He listened as they told his dad that there had been signs of previous head trauma, and that was cause for even more concern. The doctors had informed them that Harry was being moved to a private room in the ICU, and that they were all going to be given just a couple of minutes to see him, that he was going to be put into isolation until the swelling went down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Can't sleep?" Blaine turned at the sound of the voice, and just shook his head, not having the energy to answer. Adam just nodded, making his way over to the stove, and taking the kettle over to the sink and filling it with water. He listened as the man moved stuff around, obviously looking for something. "I had a fourth year tell me during my second year that there is nothing like a cup of hot coco to help calm you when things seem to be going crazy. He said he'd learned it from a teacher the year before...it kinda stuck with me I guess." He said as he put the cup down in front of Blaine.

"He never seemed concerned about the shooter, kept calm and tried to talk him down. He'd let me borrow his phone, cause I'd forgotten mine in my locker, and the kid didn't believe him when he said he didn't have one. He whipped him so hard with the gun that he fell out of his chair and hit his head. Every time I close my eyes that's what I see, I can still hear the sound of his head hitting the table." Blaine wasn't sure why he was telling Adam all this, he just knew he wanted someone to talk to and Adam was there. "Tell me more about the kid who taught you the healing properties of hot chocolate." He wanted to forget, if only for a little while, that his brother was in a hospital fighting for his life. He wanted to imagine him at home, tucked safely between both husbands, where no one would be able to hurt him.

"It kinda became a tradition that when something was wrong with the younger kids they would ask if they could meet up with him for hot coco, and he would listen to whatever it was that was troubling them. He helped many of the kids in abusive homes get out of them, protected them from the older students, taught us to see past the house crests we wore, to focus on the person wearing it instead. I watched, hidden behind a suit of armor as he defeated the darkest wizard our world has ever known, and asked him why he let Justin Potter take the credit. You know what he told me?" Blaine shook his head, mesmerized by the story, "He said that people in Slytherin will forever be seen as evil if he hadn't let Justin take the credit. You see, Justin was a Slytherin, and with him being seen as the savior, the world would see that there was good in that house too, rather than all the evil."

"I went to all of the celebrations, hoping to see the person I'd come to idolize over the years, but he never showed. He just seemed to disappear, I never saw him again, no one ever spoke his name. It got to the point where I thought I made him up...but I saw him again today." Adam had his full attention now, "for the first time in 6 years I saw him. He was lying in a hospital bed after trying to help another lost soul...your brother's a hero Blaine, never let him forget that." Adam was looking him square in the eye as he said this.

"We won't." Was the response he gave the Brit, taking the man's hand in his, it was long past time for someone to start taking care of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS!_

Kurt was surprised when he woke up the following morning to find himself alone in Blaine's room, having been sharing the bed with Blaine, Adam asleep on the floor next to them as the bed had been too small for all three. He had remembered Blaine's tossing and turning before the other boy had gotten out of bed and headed down the stairs. He'd moved to follow him, but Adam had stood and motioned for him to stay in the room, and Kurt had listened, already having experienced the wonder that was hot chocolate with the other boy…though he didn't let the Brit leave before telling where he could find everything he would need to make said hot chocolate.

He quietly made his way down the stairs, smiling at Mr. Anderson as he passed him in the kitchen on his way to find the other two boys. "They're asleep on the floor in the living room." Mr. Anderson informed him, affectively putting an end to Kurt's quest. He smiled in thanks as he changed direction to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you the only one up so far?" He asked the older man, wondering at just how silent the house was, granted it was always quiet before Blaine woke up, it never ceased to amaze him how much noise the other teen could make.

"Maria went to pick up Harry's godfather and his partner from the…airport, and Cooper is still in bed. I myself was just about to head out to the hospital." Kurt picked up on the pause, and wondered what it was the man was really going to say in place of airport.

Kurt was about to say something more when he heard someone stirring in the other room, and moved to check and see what was going on. He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Blaine was now fully awake, and struggling to get out of Adam's embrace. "This really is not all that funny, why don't you get over here and help me out." Though he tried to sound annoyed, Blaine's grin gave away how he really felt about the situation.

Kurt grabbed the pillow Blaine had been using before prying Adam's arm away, allowing Blaine to slide out, and then using the pillow to give Adam something to wrap himself around. "Done this before?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow as he followed Kurt into the kitchen, helping himself to a cup of coffee, and sitting with his dad at the table.

"We got snowed in at the loft with Rachel and Santana, and Satan had to help me get out of that same exact predicament." Kurt grinned, as he pulled out the eggs from the fridge, the two of them ignoring the confused look on Mr. Anderson's face.

Adam entered the room just as Kurt was putting the last omelet onto a plate, and set it down in front of the Brit, before going and pouring him a cup of coffee. "There's tea in the cupboard if you'd prefer it." Kurt was surprised to hear Mr. Anderson inform them of this, and looked at Blaine stunned, the other boy just shrugging his shoulders. They all watched as Mr. Anderson set to work making what appeared to be a complicated cup of tea, before sitting back down at the table with them, a cup of tea for both himself and Adam, "I'd offer these two one, but they aren't ready to kick their coffee habits yet."

They all turned when there heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs, and turned to see Cooper enter the room, the man stopping long enough to glance around the room at the different plates, and Kurt could see the man trying to figure out how five people were going to eat 4 omelets. "I left one for you in the microwave." The man flashed him a grin before making his way over to the microwave to retrieve his breakfast.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sirius Black followed his best friend's wife through the halls of the hospital where his godson had been admitted. He hadn't seen Harry since the young man had been a few years old, right after James and Lily had divorced. He and Remus had just informed their best friend that they were seeing each other, and James had freaked out, telling them that he didn't want to see them ever again. Then he and Lily had divorced, and Lily had married their school enemy, Snivellus…Severus Snape. Lily and Snape had done everything they could to keep him from seeing his godson, even going so far as to take out a restraining order against him, the closest he'd gotten to Harry was through Remus the year the man taught at the school. He'd come to cherish every little story his partner was able to give him that year, his heart breaking once again when Snivellus let it "slip" about Remus' condition. Once again he lost his only connection with Harry.

"Have you heard anything?" Sirius asked as soon as he reached the group, wrapping his youngest "nephew" in a hug. He couldn't have been more surprised than he was when James contacted him and Remus a little over two years ago. The man had informed him that his youngest son had just come out to him, and after the boy had been beaten for being gay. It was something that had opened his friend's eyes and made him realize that being gay didn't change who his son was, or how much he loved him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

James hugged his friend after the man released his youngest son, "The doctors are in with him now…" James began, but stopped when he saw the doctor making his way over to the group. The doctor asked about Harry's spouse, saying that they were really the only one he could talk with. Everyone exchanged confused looks before Blaine spoke up.

"He's separated from them right now, even if he wasn't, his phone was destroyed by the shooter, and we don't know their names let alone their phone numbers. This is his dad." Blaine said, without flinching, and James recognized the hardened look in his eyes. It was something that only appeared when Blaine spoke about someone he really didn't care for, he couldn't say that Blaine hated them because, well, he didn't think Blaine knew how to hate someone.

"Everyone here is a member of Harry's family." James said as the man looked to him, and then followed as they were led to a private sitting room. He waited anxiously for everyone to take a seat, hoping the doctor had good news for them.

"I am pleased to inform you all that the swelling went down during the night, and that Harry is awake and alert." The doctor even looked relieved to be able to tell them all this, but then his expression became somber. "Unfortunately the swelling had already caused damage, and I'm afraid that damage could not be undone. Harry had expressed concern this morning when he woke up and was unable to see, so we ran some tests. It would appear that the swelling in his brain put too much pressure on the optic nerve, this pressure cut off the blood flow for this nerve. Unfortunately there is nothing we could do to reverse the damage, the nerve itself is dead for lack of a better term, meaning that Harry is blind." James felt as though someone had run over him, to hear that his son would never see again, and there was nothing you could do to fix it, magic can fix so much, but it can't heal what is dead. There is no way for it to repair his son's optic nerve, as the nerve was, as the doctor said, dead.

"But how, I mean I know he was hit pretty hard, but not hard enough to do that amount of damage in such a short amount of time." James was struck by just how devastated Blaine looked, but then thought about the fact that Blaine had been the one in the room with Harry.

"I thought so too, so after speaking to Harry, I ran some tests. It would appear that Harry has experienced an extreme amount of head trauma throughout his life." He could see there was more the man wanted to say, but also knew he could only tell them what Harry had given him permission to.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tim McGee looked down at his phone when it started ringing, and wondered what his husband was doing calling him at this time in the afternoon when they were planning on meeting up after he finished work. "Hello?" He answered, and waited for Wyatt to talk to him.

"Hey, have you spoken to Harry recently?" Wyatt asked, and Tim thought back over the last week, trying to recall whether or not his best friend and husband had tried to contact him. They had noticed a week ago that Harry was missing from their apartment, but just thought they'd missed him in the comings and goings of their busy lives, what with Wyatt's job in as a surgeon, having just finished his residency, Tim's job as an agent for NCIS, and Harry in medical school studying to be a psychiatrist, it wasn't unusual for them to go a few days without seeing Harry.

He also had refused to admit at the time that he'd been avoiding Harry after having accidentally walked in on the younger man getting out of the shower, and having to use all his self restraint to keep from pinning the smaller man to any available surface and burying himself deep inside him. It became even harder to control the urge the day he finally came clean about it to Wyatt, and the other man confessed to having similar desires. It had finally gotten to the point where neither could take it, and were just going to confess to Harry how much they wanted him, and finally take their husband out on a date. But before they could he was gone.

It wasn't until they realized that nothing had been touched in Harry's room that they started to worry. "I haven't heard from him, and if your calling then neither have you." Tim didn't need Wyatt to confirm his suspicion, as he knew the man wouldn't be calling if he had heard from their youngest partner.

"I haven't, and when I called his phone it went straight to voicemail. Mom and dad haven't heard from him, Chris wouldn't tell us if he did." Wyatt seemed to stop there for a second, before finally saying whatever was on his mind, "the school sent me a refund for his tuition, and when I called to as why, they told me how sorry they were to hear about his accident." Tim was pretty sure his stomach had taken up residence in his toes at hearing Harry had been hurt bad enough to drop out of school.

"I'm putting a bolo out on his car right now, we're done giving him time to come back on his own. We're going to find him." That said, Tim entered the information into his computer. He would find Harry no matter what it took.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been a week since the shooting, and a couple of days since Harry had been released from the hospital. The first thing he'd done was call Yale and explain the situation to them. To his surprise the person he'd talked to shad been very understanding, telling he could defer his education until he'd learned how to live with his new disability. He told her he hoped to find some one to teach him soon so he could return to school.

His dad had set everything up so that he could go home with him and his family, and had even hired a life coach to come teach hime how to survive without his sight. He'd gotten to spend time listening to Blaine, Kurt, and Adam interact, and while I've still didn't agree with their getting married, even he could admit the three had what it takes to make a marriage work.

He wanted to swear when his foot caught on the leg of the coffee table, and he fell to the ground, "if you had been using your cane that wouldn't have happened." He wanted to scream at Mike, the like coach his dad had hired, and was footing the bill for.

"I shouldn't need to use a bloody cane to get around my own house." He growled in frustration, not angry with Mike, just angry with the situation.

He felt the comforting weight of the man's hand on his shoulder, but was surprised when it was his dad's cologne he smelled. "Mike said it before, you'll only need to use the cane until you learn the layout of the house." His dad promised, pulling him to his feet and putting the cane in his hand as he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS! _

Harry ran his fingers over the keys of the phone, thankful his dad and stepmom still had a land line he could use, trying to work up the nerve to call Tim. He'd been surprised to hear he even had a Godfather, but to have the man take an active interest in his life, it had him wondering how things would have changed if he hadn't run off right after Blaine came out. He was even more surprised when the man informed him that his husbands were looking for him, that Tim had gone as far as putting out a bolo on his car. He was now extremely glad he had the forethought to rent a car to come to Lima, which meant his was found at the rental place in DC.

It was so hard to not have contact with his husbands, but he knew they hadn't wanted him when he was not disabled, why would they want him when he would have to rely on them for so much. He just couldn't do that to them, and he didn't think he could handle the heartache when they realized it was just too much.

Hitting the numbers that would forever be engrained in his memory, he held the phone up to his ear, and waited to someone to pick up. "Special Agent McGee…" He heard Tim's voice, and could already feel the tears welling in his eyes, he knew this was going to be hard, but he had not thought just hearing the man's voice would do him in.

"Tim…" he trailed off, not sure where to go from there. He'd come up with so many different ways to have this discussion with them, the only thing he knew he wouldn't be telling them was that he was blind.

"Harry? Where are you? Are you ok?" Tim was instantly firing off questions, and he sounded as though he were moving, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he'd interrupted the man at work. "You had us worried when you just disappeared on us like that."

"I found my dad…and I'm going to be staying with him for a while." Harry informed the other man.

"That's fine, stay as long as you need, we'll be here when you get back. Just let us know that you're ok, Wyatt panicked when the school told us you'd been in an accident…" Harry could hear the concern in the other man's voice, and it was making it even harder to say goodbye.

"I'm not coming back Tim." He finally settled on, "I'm going to stay with my dad for a bit, then get an apartment in Connecticut to finish my education at Yale, dad's going to finish paying for my education from here on out." Harry could hear Tim fumbling for words, so decided to put an end to things, "I have been in love with the two of you for so long now, and it is physically painful to be around you. I know you two love each other, and that is why I'm not going to file for divorce, but I can't do this anymore. Please stop looking for me, I…I just want a clean break."

"Harry please," Time started, but Harry knew if he let the man continue he would eventually cave, and do whatever was asked of him.

"Good bye Tim," Harry didn't wait for Tim to say goodbye, just hung up the phone…it was for the best anyways.

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Harry held tight to Coopers arm as his brother led him down the sidewalk, heading toward the place where his younger brother would be preforming. Kurt and Adam had even accompanied them, and in the few months since meeting Kurt and getting reacquainted with Adam, Harry had grown very fond of the two boys. Even their father had come to accept that the two boys would be family eventually, though he was still a bit cold toward the two boys, and probably wouldn't warm up to them until they could prove that they weren't just using Blaine…something Harry had been able to have confirmed to him just a few weeks ago._

_He'd just gotten back from a walk with Mike, and couldn't help but hear the noises coming from his brother's room. Figuring there was nothing for him to see, he made his way up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, before slowly opening his brother's door. "Blaine, could the three of you keep it down, it's really hard to concentrate with all this racket." He fought back a smile when he heard the fumbling coming from the bed, followed by the thump of a body hitting the floor. "Just try to keep it down…and tell Kurt I say hi, when he get here."_

_He'd had a hard time keeping from chuckling as he heard the two boys fumbling for works, and likely clothes, and thankfully only had to keep the chuckles at bay until he was out of their hearing range. It was then he realized that while Kurt made the two of them stronger by giving them someone to fight for, someone to share someone to love in common, the two would be able to find a way to love each other that didn't involve Kurt. After all, he'd been "watching" them develop feelings for each other for quite a while now. _

_"I always wondered when you'd wise up and leave my brother, kinda hoped it would be after he and Tim got their heads out of their asses, making it kinda pointless for you to leave." Harry stopped at the sound of the familiar voice, and slowly tried to turn his head in the direction it was coming from. "Though I never took you for the type to leave him for another man." He could hear the slight disapproving in his voice, but knew that Chris wouldn't hold it against him for long…it was after all, the other man who kept telling him to leave Wyatt and Tim and move on, even if it was in the hopes of getting the two men to open their eyes to what was right in front of them._

_"Chris," He couldn't keep the smile off his face, but was glad Chris and his family knew how he felt about people hugging him and therefore wouldn't expect a hug from him. "What are you even doing here?" He knew his sunglasses were dark enough for the other man not to be able to see his unseeing eyes, or at least he hoped they were._

_"Peyton's glee club is competing, and the whole family is coming to cheer her on." Harry felt his heart speed up realizing there could be more of his husband's family standing before him, and he had no way of knowing who all was there. "She will be so excited that you came, we thought you wouldn't since it's been months since you've spoken to any of us."_

_"I told Tim I wanted a clean break and I wasn't lying." He responded, hoping it would appear as though he was looking the man straight in the eyes; Cooper wasn't trying to turn him any so he thought it might._

_"And yet you still came today…" he could hear the smirk in the other man's voice, and not for the first time wanted to smack his only friend. He felt bad that he would have to tell the man that he hadn't even known the family was going to be there today._

_"Harry! Cooper! There you two are, your brother is on next." Harry could hear his dad calling to them, and turned toward the voice, feeling his dad's hand clamp around his arm. "I didn't realize you had ran into some friends, I'm James Anderson, Harry and Cooper's father." _

_"Chris Halliwell, I'm Harry's brother in law," Harry could hear the movement around him and knew the men were shaking hands, "So you were here to see your brother compete, and not my cousin." Chris said and Harry could hear the disappointment in his voice, and felt horrible for disappointing his friend._

_"I'm afraid so, and if we linger out here any longer we're going to miss it." Harry told his friend, clutching his father's arm tightly, "Tell Bianca I said hi will you?" Harry turned and let his father lead him back toward the building, not seeing the confused looks on the face of his friend and the woman clutching the man's hand._

_"Harry, wait, just a second!" Harry turned back when he heard his friend speak, he couldn't hold back the gasp when he felt his friend's fingertips take hold of his glasses and pull them from his face. _

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_"So this is why you left…" Chris trailed off looking into the unseeing eyes of his best friend, his heart breaking at the thought of all that his friend felt he had to hide from him and his family. "Go in and watch…er, support your brother, but we will be talking about this later." Chris told his friend, following the others inside so that he could see where Harry was sitting, glad to see it was a few rows in front of his family. He couldn't help but hope Wyatt and Tim would see him and make things right._

He watched as Harry was directed to a seat, and then the man who had introduced himself as Harry's father sat between his friend and a small woman with curly hair. The other man with Harry, his brother Cooper if Chris had understood correctly, sat on the other side of him and immediately struck up a conversation with the younger men sitting next to him.

He noticed that his friend didn't seem quite at ease with the family the man had been searching for for quite some time. It reminded him of how Harry had never been able to let himself relax around them either, though he had always thought that it was because his family treated Harry as more of his brother's friend than his husband…because that was how Wyatt treated the younger man.

After all, the entire family had been planning coming to this since Peyton's glee club won sectionals, as long as the club made it to nationals that is. He glanced to his left when he saw someone take a seat next to him out of the corner of his eye, and noticed his brother and Tim had just joined them. "We didn't miss anything did we?" Wyatt leaned over and asked him, and Chris felt Bianca's hand tighten on his, her gaze on the stage cold.

"Peyton hasn't gone on yet." He said, and that seemed to be enough for his brother, and all talking stopped as the first group was announced.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry waited with his family for the New Directions to finish up back stage, it was one of the reasons he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm settle around his shoulder, "You've been spotted, and some people want to say hi to you." He heard Chris whisper in his ear, "would it be alright if I borrowed him for a little while?" His friend asked the group.

"I'm not sure…" He could hear the concern in his dad's voice, Harry was almost sure the man was going to tell his friend no, but he could hear the whispering of the others in his group.

"I promise, I will return him to you in one piece…and we'll be just over there." It seemed his father must have given his permission as it wasn't long before he was being led away by his friend. "It's really just my dad and Aunt Paige that spotted you. I sent the rest on ahead, figured there was a reason you didn't want to keep in touch with us."

"It's not that I wanted to lose touch with you, it's just too hard to be around you all while trying to get over your brother and Tim." Harry had stopped walking, and as Chris's arm remained around him he was sure his friend had as well.

"Maybe they don't want you to get over them." Chris said, but Harry just shook his head.

"It's time I did, I don't want to burden them with, well, with this." Harry said, motioning to his eyes.

"Then maybe we should have dad heal that." He could hear the smirk in his friend's voice, and knew he was going to have to disappoint his friend.

"It won't work, when a shooter came into my brother's school, I was hit in the head and hit my head pretty hard. It caused some swelling that cut of the blood flow to my optic nerve, which in essence killed it…magic can't heal what is dead, not even yours." Harry told his friend, but knew it wouldn't sink in until he'd seen it for himself.

And see he did, ten minutes later when they snuck off somewhere private for Leo to try and heal him. He was returned to his family, still unable to see, and with a promise from his friend's father and aunt not to tell anyone in the family that they had seen him.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS! _

Harry held onto his friend's arm as he allowed Chris to escort him through the unfamiliar building. It had now been three months since he'd run into his friend at Blaine's Nationals competition, five since he'd been blinded, and Chris and Bianca had become like members of the family. It was this reason that Harry's dad had allowed Chris to take Harry to look for a Seeing Eye dog when James had an emergency at the office that he just couldn't get out of. His dad had been disappointed, but Harry thought it would be good for him, as he didn't want to become too reliant on the man. This was the reason he found someone else to take him to get a dog, in the hopes that having a dog would help increase his independence.

Mike had offered to take him, but lately there was something about the man that seemed to make him uneasy, a weird energy the man gave off, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He'd noticed that different people gave off different energies, his dad, stepmom, Cooper, Blaine, and Adam all gave off the same type of energy. Chris and Paige gave off a completely different type, and Kurt's was similar, but slightly different, Leo's was similar but different too.

"Well, here we are." Chris' voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he listened hard to the sounds around him. He could hear someone approaching him, but the energy he felt coming from the person was so miniscule he didn't even register it until the person was right in front of them.

"You must be Harry," He felt the woman take his hand, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I was told it was you and your father coming today, I'm assuming this is not him." He could hear the laughter in her voice, and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"No, this is my friend Chris, my dad got called into a meeting he couldn't get out of, and so Chris volunteered to take me." Harry informed the woman, allowing her to take his arm, and lead him to where ever he needed to be.

"His dad let be drive his Mercedes, so it was well worth it." Chris had orbed in, so James had let them take his car to Cleveland where they would be picking up the dog. Harry had been going to another facility, learning to work with a seeing eye dog for the past month at a facility in Cincinnati, but when they started showing him the different dogs, he couldn't find one he connected with, so his dad found another facility.

"I'm glad to see you have your priorities in order." Harry said with a chuckle, which turned into a laugh when he felt his friend gently smack him upside the head. He heard a door open, and was led into a new room, and he and Chris were told they could take a seat.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Blaine smiled as he walked into the room, hearing his brother and Chris' laughter coming from the kitchen. He followed the noise, and leaned against the doorway of the room, watching as the two older men laughed about something Chris was telling Harry. The large german shepherd at his brother's feet studied him for a moment before deciding he didn't appear to be a threat, and laying his head back down on his paws.

"You gonna stand in the doorway, or are you going to join us?" Blaine smiled, as he moved to join the two men sitting at the table, reaching down to pet the dog. He knew he wasn't supposed to pet it, as it was considered a "working" animal, but he knew his brother wouldn't care, hell, Harry probably was already spoiling the animal. "His name is Tucker."

"I think Mike was referring to him a killer though." Chris said with a grin, sharing a mutual dislike for the life coach with Blaine, and apparently the newest member of the family shared it as well. It hadn't started out like that though, Blaine had really liked Mike when he first met him, but when Chris and Bianca started coming around the man had gotten suddenly weird.

"I was just about to ask your brother if he's considered giving Wyatt and Tim a call, maybe it's time to go home." Blaine was surprised to hear this, thinking the man was of the same mind as him, that his brother was better off without the spouses that ignored him. "I talked with Wyatt the other day, they really miss you." Blaine watched his brother's face fall, and was quickly getting angry with the man seated at the table with them.

"They miss the man I used to be, the man I was when I could see, when I could take care of myself." Harry turned sad eyes in Chris' direction, but he was not looking directly at him. "No, I've talked to dad, once I finish learning Braille I'm going to go back to Yale and finish my degree." Blaine had already been in contact with Quinn, asking her to look out for his brother when he came back to school, the girl readily agreeing.

"Harry, we really should be getting back to your lessons." Mike said walking into the room, putting an end to the conversation, Chris saying he had to go home, Blaine bowing off to do his homework. As he was leaving the room he heard Mike say something to Harry about going outside for a walk before they would sit down and continue learning Braille.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Harry wanted to say that he was surprised when Mike asked him to leave Tucker at home, but he remembered the growls he could hear coming from the dog, and figured them man was slightly afraid of him. They walked quietly for a while, Harry trying to remember the direction they were walking, number of turns they had taken, and now many steps, something Mike had been teaching him from the beginning to help him get places. Mike pulled them to a stop, and Harry figured the man was about to have him try to get them home, when he felt a strange sensation wash over his entire body.

Harry tried to disregard it, but it was hard to write off the new smells that reached his nose, or the fact that the man teaching him to live with his blindness had just pushed him backwards onto something soft. "We've been looking into a way to get to Wyatt Halliwell, I think there is no better way than to come home to his husband murdered after being raped in his own bed." Harry could hear the hatred in the man's voice, and he felt his blood run cold, while his heart started hammering in his chest.

He felt the man climb on top of him, and threw everything he had in him to pushing the man off him, trying to remember the lay out of the room, hoping to find a way out. He tried to feel his way over toward where he thought the door was, and reached for the knob, wanting to cry out in relief, until he realized it was the door to the closet, but at least he knew where he was in the room now.

He let out a cry of pain as he was grabbed by his hair and hauled backwards in the direction of the bed, in the process he reached for anything he could get his hands on, hoping to get his hands on something he could use to bash the man's head in. He grabbed something, thinking it was a lamp, and brought it down behind him, the pained grunt and the fact that the hold on him loosened, and he bolted in the direction of the door this time.

He was unable to hold back his frightened scream when he ran into a body and felt the strong arms wrap around him. Thinking the demon that had brought him there had shimmered across the room to intercept him he couldn't hold back the frustrated tears he felt springing in his eyes, as he tried to beat against the man's chest.

Then one arm released him, the other snaking its way quickly up his back to cradle his head, one hand covering one ear, pressing against it and forcing his other ear into the chest of the man holding it, muffling the sound around him. The gun shot that sounded next to him made him realize he and the demon were not the only two in the room. Suddenly the weird energy that Mike always emitted was gone from the room, leaving him with just the person holding him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tim glanced back at Ziva, as he cradled his husband closer to his chest, hoping the woman hadn't seen the demon shimmer out of his bedroom, the wide eyes staring in the vicinity of his bed told him his hope was all for nothing. He and Ziva had stopped by his apartment on their way back to the office, having to pick up something he needed to run a scan on a computer they found at a crime scene.

"Shhh, you're ok, I've got you." He whispered into Harry's ear, the other man calming the second he heard Tim's voice, wrapping shaking arms around his waist, and holding on for dear life. He turned to check on Ziva, and saw her getting ready to call someone, so snatched the phone out of her hand, thankful to catch her before she could press send on the phone to call Gibbs.

"I need to call Wyatt, then we'll explain everything, just wait for us to explain before you decide to call Gibbs in on this." He told her, handing her back her phone and pulling out his own, directing Harry in the direction of the other man's bedroom. It hadn't taken him or Wyatt long to see the problems with how they had treated their other husband after he'd left, and both had agreed it had been a miracle Harry hadn't left them sooner.

Making sure to close the door behind him, he gently pried Harry off him, moving to the closet to get something for the man to change into that didn't have blood all over it, putting it on the bed and making his way to the bathroom quickly to get a washrag to clean the cut above Harry's eye as well as the man's split lip.

"Come on, pick up your phone." He aired his frustration with Wyatt, walking back into the bedroom, waiting for the man to pick up his phone, stopping short when he saw Harry run into a nightstand, feeling around until he found the bed and gingerly sat down. He could see the green eyes were open, but Harry was still feeling around, before finding a pillow, pulling to himself, and laying down.

"Tim, Tim, are you there." Hearing the sound of his other husband's voice, broke him out of his shock, and had him walking back toward the bed, sitting down next to Harry.

"Wyatt, you need to come home right now." Was all he said before hanging up the phone, gently he dabbed the cold, wet cloth to the cut above Harry's eye, tears springing to his own when Harry didn't even turn to look at him. Gently he turned his husband's head, kissing the scared forehead, before dabbing the blood from the split lip. Everything about Harry leaving them was now making sense, he didn't want them to know he was blind.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me, where's Tim?" Tim turned when he heard Wyatt's voice, and figured the man had orbed in to find Ziva's gun pointed right at him. He could hear his teammate talking quietly with his husband, before the sound of hurried steps started getting closer to him. He turned just in time to see Wyatt bursting into the room, and the other man was next to him in a matter of seconds. "Harry?" Wyatt's tone was almost reverent, as the man brushed the dark hair out of Harry's face, before letting his hand hover over the cuts. He watched as the man's hand emitted a soft glow, and the cuts sealed, and the bruises started to fade.

It seemed Wyatt healing him brought Harry out of his trance, and he slowly became aware of his surroundings. "How's that feel?" Wyatt's voice was soft, and harry turned in the direction of it. Tim didn't miss the fear take residence in the green eyes, and while he was sure Wyatt noticed it he was sure the other man misinterpreted the cause.

"There was a demon in the bedroom when Ziva and I got here, I think he brought Harry here with him." It was obvious the younger man didn't want to be here at this point in time, but the man didn't move to correct him.

"He wanted to send you a message." Harry's voice startled them, and Tim noticed the other man move to sit up, Wyatt assisting him. "My dad hired him to help me learn to cope with my…" He trailed off and motioned toward his eyes.

"He's blind." Tim supplied for the confused Wyatt, but then turned back to Harry, "How did that happen anyways, you could see the last time we saw you."

"I went to try and talk my little brother out of repeating one of my mistakes, turns out it wasn't a mistake for him…anyways, I was going to meet up with him at his school. There was a student with a gun, who eventually found his way into the room we were hiding in with his glee club…" He didn't have to finish as Ziva made her presence known.

"I heard about that, the shooter attacked one of the hostages when he didn't hand over a cell phone." Ziva supplied for them.

"I had given Blaine my phone when he realized he left his in his locker." Harry continued from there, "He didn't believe me when I told him he'd already smashed my phone, hit me in the head with his gun, and knocked me out of the chair, which is when I hit my head against the wall. Everything is pretty fuzzy after that. All I know is when I woke up I was told that there had been some swelling that had cut off blood flow to my optic nerve, and in essence, killed it." Harry was nervously playing with his hands, looking like he was waiting for them to tell him they wanted him out of their lives.

"You could have told us." Wyatt looked between him and Harry, "We would have been there for you, we would have wanted to be there for you."

"You don't get it, I can't see, I can't really do anything for myself let alone anyone else. I had to leave school so I could relearn how to read, take notes, study. I was the one that did the cooking, cleaning, shopping, and I can't do any of that now. If a table is moved even an inch I will end up bruised because I can't see it to avoid it." Harry ranted at them, and not for the first time Tim felt awful about how they had treated the other man. "Why would you have wanted that?" Harry's despondent tone made Tim want to hold him close and never let him go.

It seemed Wyatt felt similarly as the man cupped the sides of Harry's face, and gently pulled the man's face forward, pressing their lips together to shut the smaller man up. Harry's eyes widened briefly, before closing and giving into the kiss, something Tim noticed Wyatt took full advantage of. "That's why we want that." Wyatt said as he pulled back, still cradling Harry's face in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS! _

He'd always wondered what it would feel like to be kissing one of the men he'd given his heart to, it was honestly better than he ever thought it would be. That was what made the next thing he did so hard, pushing Wyatt away from him when all he wanted to do was curl up into the man's strong arms and let him tell him everything was going to be ok, but he knew if he would just be saying that it was ok for them to treat him like they had. So with that thought he gently pushed the man away from him, "I can't do this." He said, wishing he could stand up and move away from him, but it was hard when he had no way of knowing if he'd be walking into something.

He heard Time say his name, and cut the man off before he could say anymore, "We all know when we agreed to this relationship that it was so that you two could be together, I loved the two of you, and agreed to it so that I could be with you, but I think we can all agree that I was not what the two of you wanted." He felt strong hands close around his, but for the life of him couldn't figure out which one it was.

"You're right, at the time you were our friend, and that was all that we wanted from you." He heard Tim's voice, and felt the gentle fingers that wiped away the tears he didn't realize were running down his face. "Things changed and we were too stupid to realize it until after you had walked out…as well you should have, we hadn't done anything to deserve you."

"Can I ask what would have happened if I had come back?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to know the answer to his question, fearing they were going to tell him that it was all some kind of mistake and they didn't really want him.

"We were already starting to figure out our feelings for you." Wyatt's voice came from next to him on the bed, and helped solidify that it was Tim holding his hands. "I just wish we had figured them out quicker." He could feel the regret rolling off the man, and had to fight with himself over whether or not to believe him.

"I…I just…I don't…" He struggled to find his words, wanting so badly to believe that the two loved him and truly wanted him to be with them, while at the same time thinking it was definitely too good to be true. Luckily he didn't have to come up with something as it was then his phone went off in his pocket and he fumbled with it before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey son, you and Mike coming home any time soon?" He felt the tears stinging his eyes, and suddenly just wanted to be home with his dad, Maria, and Blaine; home where things were familiar and safe, where he wasn't confused, and he could trust himself, his feelings, and his thoughts.

"Dad…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Harry? What's the matter son, where are you, I'm coming to get you right now." He wanted to answer the man, he really did, but he was having trouble breathing right then. Everything was happening so fast, he'd been trying to get over the two men in the room with him, but suddenly they were there, and they were saying that they wanted him. It was all too much.

He heard the voices around him, but he couldn't make sense of the words. He felt the strong arms wrap around him, but they weren't familiar to him. He wanted to say that being held by this person made things better, but they weren't who he wanted. Lucky for him, it was less than five minutes later that he was shifted into another set of arms, and he heard his father whispering words of comfort into his ear.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

James Potter had been shocked when the tall blond had orbed into his living room, and after a quick call to Chris to confirm the stranger's identity had agreed to go with the man to where his son was. He'd been secretly wondering when everything would come crashing down on Harry, thinking that the young man had been taking this all a little too well. It was for this reason he was not overly surprised to see his son in the middle of a panic attack being held by another tall young blond man.

He could feel how tense his son was when he took him into his arms, but the minute he started whispering to the young man, Harry relaxed against him. He held his son until he drifted off to sleep in his arms, and then did something he hadn't had the chance to do since Harry was still in a crib…He tucked his son into bed.

"He's asleep right now." He told the two men who were seated at the kitchen counter, each one nursing a cup of coffee. He took the time to study the two men he suspected were married to his son, though no one had come right out and said it. He knew Chris' brother was married to his son, but he didn't know how many brother's Chris had.

"Oh, that's…um…that's good." The taller of the two said, he thought his name was Tim, and James looked into the bottle green eyes, trying to get a read on this man. Harry had told him and the rest of the family that none of the Halliwells knew about their magic, and when asked why, he'd explained that the family had a bad run in with a wizard in the past and were convinced that wizards were evil.

"What happened to him?" Wyatt asked him, putting his cup down and giving him his full attention. He could see the curiosity on the faces of the two men, but he also wasn't sure what all Harry would want him telling the two.

"I really think that's his story to tell. I'll be taking him back home with me when he wakes up." He said firmly and watched as the two geared up for a fight. "I think it's best if he finished adjusting to his disability. It's an environment he's used to, then if he chooses to return here, he'll be better able to adapt."

"Why wouldn't he want to return here?" Tim looked confused and hurt by this, and James actually felt sorry for two young men who looked so lost.

"I'm not saying that he wouldn't, but things are not how they used to be. He's going to need to know that he can rely on you, and be honest with me, have you shown him that he can rely on you." He was cut off when he heard the quite shuffling of his son's feet, and left the room to guide Harry into the kitchen. "Wyatt, I would appreciate it if you could orb us home." He looked sternly at the young man, and it seemed his message came across loud and clear…orbing them home was not optional

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"So, who's watching the house today?" Blaine asked his brother as he entered the house. Since Harry's abduction, Wyatt and his various family members had taken shifts guarding the family…guarding Harry. It was actually comforting so see the man stepping up and taking an active part in keeping Harry safe…even if it mean he and his family had to avoid using their own magic.

They had finally figured out that the energies Harry was sensing off certain people were their magical signatures. This was how they figured out they were being watched when Harry and their dad had returned home after his brother had been abducted. They had been home all of three hours before Harry had called out someone by the name of Leo, and suddenly a man about his father's age was orbing into their living room, and being reprimanded by his brother.

"I Chris and Wyatt are using our kitchen to brew a vanquishing potion, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them Kurt." Blaine smiled as his boyfriend rushed off in the direction of their kitchen wondering how Harry knew Kurt was even there.

He could hear the clicking of a typewriter coming from his brother's bedroom, and figured Tim was also there. He watched as Harry marked his place in the book he was working on reading, he couldn't be more proud of his brother when he thought about just how far the man had come since he'd lost his sight.

They both quieted when Tucker started to grown from his spot at Harry's feet, and before Blaine had time to think there was a large man standing in their living room, though on closer inspection Blaine wasn't sure he could call the man a man. He was tall and well-muscled, but his skin was Black with red swirls, and his teeth were jagged…in all honesty, he looked like a monster that would have haunted Blaine's nightmares. He stared in abject horror as the man cupped his hand, and suddenly a fire ball appeared in it.

"Look out." He yelled as he saw the man take aim at his brother, and he was across the floor knocking his brother to the ground just as the fire ball sailed over their heads. He could hear the sound of pounding feet, and then Kurt, Chris, and Wyatt were in the room.

"Throw the potion!" Wyatt yelled, and Blaine pulled his brother to his feet, grabbing Tim as he entered the room, guiding them to take cover behind the couch. He heard the brothers cursing when whatever it was in their living room swiped at the air with his hand, and the bottle thrown was knocked off its course, and hurled into the wall. Blaine glanced down at their hands, and hoped to see a backup, but there was nothing there.

It seemed to not matter though as a moment later the thing in their living room seemed to freeze where it stood, literally, ice was creeping up his entire body, freezing him in place. "If you're going to do it, do it soon, I can't hold him forever." Kurt growled through clenched teeth, his focus on the being that had been intent on attacking them.

Blaine watched as Wyatt approached the thing, a long sword in his hand, "You two be ready, this is really going to piss him off." The tall blond said, and Blaine felt Harry press something into his hand, and looking down realized his brother had taken the wand from Blaine's own pocket without him realizing it and was pressing it into his hand.

"Not really worth keeping our secret if we're all dead," He noticed Harry had a wand clutched firmly in his hand, and he wondered how he'd missed the fact that his brother still carried a wand, but he had to focus on what was happening in the room.

He really wished he hadn't chosen that moment to focus when he saw Wyatt raised the sword, and brought it down over the arm of the thing, slicing the hand clean off. Unfortunately it was at that moment whatever Kurt was doing seemed to end, because in seconds the thing was free, and turning murderous eyes on Wyatt…only to be thrown across the room, Harry's wand pointed at where the thing had been.

Then came the ropes springing from another side of the room, and Blaine turned to see Adam with his wand pointed strait at the thing. Seeing the look cross the things face Blaine threw the body bind curse at it, but it only slowed it down for a second, before the thing seemed to burst into flames and leave the room.

"What the bloody hell was that!" It was Adam that voiced what he was thinking, and the two of them turned to look at the two Halliwell brother and Kurt, who were in turn looking at the three of them in shock…probably wondering the same thing about them.

"That was a demon." Kurt informed them moving to the center of the room to help pull Wyatt to his feet, before turning to look at the hand laying on the floor in disgust. Blaine was actually surprised to see his fiancé bend down and pinch one of the fingers between two fingers and lift the thing up off the ground. "I think we definitely have enough here to make a vanquishing potion." He gladly passed the thing off to Wyatt, and then turned to look at the three stunned wizards in the room, as though realizing for the first time that they were there.

"You're…you…Kurt…" Blaine knew what he wanted to ask, but he didn't know quite how to voice it.

"I'm a witch like Chris and Wyatt." Kurt said, and Blaine could see the regret the other boy had in his eyes, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt felt regret because he'd found out, or if it was because he'd found out before Kurt could tell him.

Turning to Adam he saw the stunned look on the man's face and felt better knowing he wasn't the only one this had been sprung on. It was then he realized that his brother had known as well and hadn't said anything to him about it.

"Can we all remain on the same side until this thing is killed…then be mad at each other all you want." Tim's voice brought them back to themselves, and each person nodded solemnly, going their separate ways in the hopes of finding some way to stop this thing that seemed bent on killing his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, Charmed, or NCIS! _

Tim stood in the doorway to the living room watching as Kurt sat on the couch by himself, wondering just what he could do to help the younger man. He knew Blaine and Adam were angry with him for keeping the fact that he was a witch from them, just like he knew Wyatt and Chris were angry with Harry for keeping that he was a wizard from them. He wanted to be angry with his husband for keeping it a secret from him, but he was still able to remember all of the negative things Wyatt and his family had to say about wizards.

"Hey." He looked up when he heard Harry's voice, and noticed the younger man taking a seat next to Kurt on the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Why did you keep it a secret?" He knew he should walk away after hearing Kurt voice that question, knew this was none of his business. This was the reason he turned and wandered into the kitchen where his husband and brother in law were making the vanquishing potion.

"How's Kurt?" Wyatt asked as he looked up from the potion, and Tim felt his anger starting to rise within him. His husband only asked about Kurt, what about Harry, hadn't his little husband been through enough.

"Harry's talking to him, not that that matters any to you." He saw Wyatt turn his glare on him, and while he'd seen demons quake in fear at the sight of the man, the glare did little to him…he'd been on the receiving end of Gibb's glare after all.

"He lied to us…" He didn't give Wyatt a chance to continue.

"And none of us really gave him a chance to tell us. You're family made their views on wizards abundantly clear, how was he to know you wouldn't just assume he was evil because he was a wizard?" He glared right back at the two men, hoping it was even half as potent as his boss'.

"We wouldn't have just assumed, I mean aunt Phoebe married a demon for crying out loud." Chris seemed to be siding with his brother here, and Tim wasn't surprised.

"And when did any of us take the time to tell Harry this, I mean, he hardly ever came with us to any family events, and when he did he was treated as a friend rather than a family member…" He could see he was getting through to them, but at that moment there was a crash in the living room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine's older brother. He wasn't sure what he was asking, who's secret he was talking about. It seemed Harry was going to answer both of them, and he was thankful for that.

"I didn't tell anyone I was a wizard because Wyatt's family was adamant that all wizards were evil." Harry informed him, "I left that world, and had no intention of being a part of it ever again, so I didn't see the point in telling them about something that, if I had my way, would never be a part of our lives. As for why I kept your secret, well it wasn't mine to tell."

"My dad was a whitelighter, like Chris and Wyatt's dad, but unlike their dad he was not given permission to be with the witch he fell in love with. For this reason, he clipped his wings after I was born and became a full time mortal, husband, father, and mechanic. My mom came from a powerful line of witches, but when they started seeing signs that I was going to be gay they turned their backs on my mom, dad, and I as I would never carry on their line." It had hurt to have his mom's family basically tell him he wasn't good enough for them, but he'd learned to survive without them.

"My mom tried to teach me everything she could, she'd started her own book of shadows since she didn't have access to her families, but then she got sick. And when she died, dad hid us away in the hopes of keeping demons and other things that would hunt me away from us." He loved his dad for everything the man had done for him, everything he'd given up for him.

It was surprising to him just how good it felt to talk to someone about all this, to get this all off his chest. It felt like he was sharing a little bit of the pain that came with the loss of his mother, always having to hide from things that wanted to hurt him.

The two didn't have a chance to talk anymore, because it would seem the demon knew they were preparing to take him out, as he flamed back into the room. He jumped to his feet, ready to defend the man who he was quickly starting to see as a friend, but then he was being hurtled back against a wall, and from the corner of his eye he could see Harry's connect with the wall at the same time he did, and then everything went black.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wyatt rounded the corner just in time to see the demon look up at him with a sadistic grin on his ugly face as he bent over Harry and Kurt's prone forms, flaming out with both of them. He threw his fist against the walk with letting out a scream of anger and frustration.

"Where the hell are they, where did he take them?" He turned to Blaine when he heard his desperate voice. "We have to go get them."

"That's the problem, we don't know where he took them." Wyatt informed the young boy.

"That's not true, we know he's most likely taken them to the underworld." Chris said, coming up behind them. "I can head down there, and see if I can get any information." Wyatt nodded, knowing this was the best chance they had, and no one knew the underworld like his brother did.

He watched as Chris prepared to orb out, but Adam grabbed his arm, "I'm going with you, I can help cover our tracks." The blond said, as he pulled his wand out of his arm holster, "Blaine can help Wyatt finish the potion."

"I don't need your help, and neither does Wyatt." Chris said as he glared at the blond, but Wyatt wasn't about to stand for that. Their wounded pride was what got his husband and future brother in law taken in the first place.

"Take him with you, if you're caught it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of back up." Wyatt, then turned to his young brother in law, "You know much about Wizarding potions?"

"My mom made sure of it." Blaine said with a nod, eager to follow Wyatt into the kitchen and finish the potion that would help keep his loved ones safe. He stopped on his way to the kitchen to give his other fiancé a quick kiss, before telling him to be careful.

"Don't do anything stupid, I won't have you gambling with Harry or Kurt's lives." He sighed when he saw the glare his brother sent at him, "Look, if we'd just gotten over our pride, and talked with the two of them, they wouldn't have been alone in this room to begin with. We knew that demon was after Harry, and likely Kurt after seeing what he could do, we should have made sure the two of them were protected."

"I know," Chris sighed, sagging as his guilt took over him, and it was times like this he seemed to remember just how much Harry meant to his brother.

"You boys may find use for this." Came the voice of James Potter as he followed Blaine into the room, it was obvious the man had been filled in, and he was holding out a shimmering cloak. "I just paid a visit to my ex and had her return some of the things that rightfully belong to Harry; I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow it."

Adam took the cloak, and draped it around his body, everyone watching stunned as his body disappeared, leaving just his head floating in the room. "This was Justin's invisibility cloak." He noticed the stunned look the other blond was giving the man, and how James looked very unapologetic.

"It was supposed to go to Harry, I had specifically stated that it went to the first Potter child to make it into Gryffindor, not out of spite, but out of family tradition. It never should have gone to Justin." Wyatt could see the anger vibrating off the man, and wondered what else had happened.

It would have to wait until he got his husband back though.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Piper watched as her son and Harry's younger brother worked on the potion to vanquish the demon who'd taken Harry and Kurt. She'd been called to come help with the potion an hour ago, and while she was upset at Harry for lying to them, she could also understand by he did. As she thought back on her treatment of the young man she couldn't help but be angry with herself.

She had been so thrilled that Wyatt and Tim were finally able to get married, that she hadn't taken time to look at the young man who'd made it all possible, and she couldn't be more upset with herself for it. She would like to say that it was because it was easy to forget about Harry when he so easily blended into the background, but then she would remind herself that Chris and Bianca both saw him when the rest of the family didn't.

"Whoa, you'll want to stand back when you add that." She informed the two just as Blaine was about to add the demon flesh to the potion. He had to smile a bit as she remembered when she'd let Paige get blasted onto her ass the first time she'd made the potion, but she wasn't about to let Harry's brother get hurt.

"Thanks," Blaine said to her, a shy smile on his face when he saw the reaction the potion had when the flesh was added. She couldn't help but return the smile, taking notice of the similarities between the two brothers. She leaned against the table, and felt it slide a bit, but didn't take any notice of it, until another woman's voice entered the mix.

"I'm sorry." She said, as she pushed the table back into place, and Piper looked up to meet the gaze of a small woman a bit younger than her, likely around Paige's age, and watched as she pushed the table back into place. It was then she noticed the small pieces of tape on the floor. "I started using the tape to mark where all the furniture goes when I noticed how Harry would bump into it. The legs all line up with the tape, it makes it easier for him to navigate the house on his own."

"She's already agreed to come help Tim and I with our apartment." Wyatt added with a smile for the woman who must have been Harry's stepmother, Blaine's mother.

"Harry's said that he wants to start spending some time in DC, adjust back to his life there, it's the least I can do." Maria had a fond smile as she spoke, "Speaking of which, where is your brother?" She asked, looking at the dog that was lying in the corner, petting it when it continued to whine periodically.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kurt glanced around the small cavern he and Harry were in. They were both tied to a rock, and from what he could tell, Harry was still unconscious. Though the stirring next to him told him he wouldn't be the only one awake in here for long. He heard a noise behind him, and really hoped he was wrong on what he thought it was…he really hated snakes.

"Where are we?" He felt Harry's hand close gently around his, and he felt himself start to calm down a bit.

"I'm not sure, looks like a cave of some sort." Kurt said, as he looked around, describing everything that he saw, wanting Harry to have as much information as possible. His voice broke as he described the hissing sound he thought he heard, and felt Harry's hand squeeze his gently.

"That's what I was hearing then." Harry said, some relieve in his tone. He could feel the other man squirming next to him, and wondered what was going on. "Sirius gave me a pocket knife the last time he visited, I was hoping to be able to reach it…apparently not." The squirming continued, and then Harry started making a strange hissing sound.

"What are you doing?" He panicked when he heard the hissing from behind them start coming closer.

"I'm asking our little friend for some help." Harry said as though it were normal. Kurt jumped when he felt the snake brush up against him, "Some wizards have special abilities, one of mine is the ability to talk to snakes. It would seem this one has been down here a long time, says we're in the underworld, and that there are people down here looking for us, a dark haired man, and a blond. The blond is carrying a strange stick…my guess is Chris and Adam. Granted, I'm not one to sit around and wait to be rescued." He heard Harry sigh in relief, "Our friend was able to retrieve my knife, but I can't seem to reach the ropes with it." He groaned in frustration.

"I might, can he, or is it she, bring it to me?" He tried not to shudder when he heard Harry start hissing again, even more so when he felt the snake slither across his hands, but then he felt the weight of the knife in his hands, and eagerly went to work on the ropes...apparently he wasn't one to sit around and wait to be rescued either.


End file.
